List of Selections Carried Out By Drac
Here's a list of all the selections carried out by Drac - a europal who didn't participate in Europal contests that much until she made her own contest. (Note: this is a work in progress!) Eurovision 2nd Chance 1: Tumblr Vidbir Along with Tindra and Katie, Drac claimed Ukraine. If anything, the selection could be best described as a mess with even more ties than the real Vidbir. Tayanna won the selection with her song "I Love You"; in the contest, she placed 5th with 131 points. Oblastvision 1 Kharkiv Kazka was internally selected to represent Kharkiv, which is the lead singer's oblast of origin, with the song "Свята". The oblast finished first in the jury vote, and tied with Odessa for the victory in the televote. Overall, Kharkiv placed first with 123 points, making it Drac's first Europal contest victory. Ivano-Frankivsk Along with Kharkiv, Drac claimed Ivano-Frankivsk and internally selected Karna with the song "Party на Прикарпатті". The oblast placed second-to-last in the jury vote and 6th in televote; overall it finished 7th with 57 points. Oblastvision 2 After her victory, Drac claimed her winning oblast - Kharkiv - for the second edition of Oblastvision. The Erised were internally selected with the song "Run". The oblast placed second in the jury vote and 5th in televote; overall finishing 4th with 141 points. Legacy Song Festival 1: Weedbeer (Ukraine's Song for LSF) For the first edition of the Legacy Song Festival, Drac claimed Ukraine and chose to hold a national final. 8 songs competed for the right to represent the country, but only 3 songs actually got votes. Alyosha won the selection with the song "Калина", and, as for now, the results are unknown. Oblastvision 3 Drac claimed Khmelnytskyi and this time she decided to hold a regional final. Two artists - Zapaska and Чумацький Шлях - competed with three songs each. People voted for them by giving 8, 10 and 12 points respectively to their top 3. (also if you think Drac is not salty that not that many people voted in her final even after it ended, then you have mistaken.) Khmelnytskyi finished 11th in the contest with 59 points. Eurovision 2nd Chance 2: Tumblr Vidbir 2.0 Together with Tindra and Katie, Drac claimed Ukraine once again. They chose their favourite entries for their national selection, and thus 11 entries competed for the right to represent Ukraine in the contest. In the contest, Ukraine finished 3rd with 201 points. Goof Song Contest: Blue Diamond's Song For the first edition of the Goof Song Contest, Drac claimed Blue Diamond from Steven Universe as the competing character. A national final consisting of 10 songs was held. In the contest, Blue Diamond placed first with 91 points, making it Drac's second Europal contest victory. Oblastvision 4: Kievan Bloodbath Kievan Bloodbath (also known by its full name - OV4: Kievan Bloodbath) is Kyiv's regional final for the fourth edition of Oblastvision. Three artists with two songs each competed in it for the right to represent it, and two of the artists are known for representing Kharkiv in their respective editions of Oblastvision (see: Oblastvision 1 and Oblastvision 2). People voted in it by making a top 5 of the final, thus giving 6-8, 10 and 12 points to the respective entries. Kazka became the first representative in the history of Oblastvision to represent two different oblasts in the respective editions of participation. However, they didn't exactly repeat their success of the first edition, as they placed 2nd with 174 points. Crazyvision 1: The Hung(a)ry Games In the first edition of a Discord contest called Crazyvision, Drac claimed Hungary and held a regional final with 6 songs. Oblastvision X: The Crimean Queen In the fifth edition of Oblastvision, the format changed as the oblasts were given out at random instead of people signing up for the oblasts they want. Thus Drac got Crimea, and she decided to internally select Jamala and hold a regional final with her songs. People vote by ranking the songs, thus giving them 1 to 6 points. Jamala is the second artist to perform as a representative of different oblasts in different editions, as she is also known as Odessa's representative in Oblastvision 1. The Crimean Queen 1.5: Electric Ukrainaboo (The Superfinal) Due to a lack of votes received, a superfinal was held with the top 3 songs. People vote by giving each song points from 0 to 10. Category:Lists